Trained by a Dragon
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: In Jaiden's Village, Pokémon are almost extinct because of a mutant breed they call dragons. Jaiden is the weakling of the village and bad things always seem to happen while he's around. Burning with revenge against the dragons, he'd do anything to kill one for his very best friend. However... Things never go as planned. OC as main. Slight romance included (See inside)
1. Lost Warriors

**Lost Warriors**

Jaiden's POV

"Jaiden!"

The stone I held flickered into life and the image of a young girl caught my attention.

I had been waiting anxiously for this ever since she'd left.

The girl had blonde hair, curly with dirt streaked through it, and her eyes were a bright green. These were the features I recognised as my best friend, Mina.

"Mina!" I exclaimed, hoping she could see me like I could see her, "What happened? What have you found?"

"Sh," she hushed me quickly, looking to the side fearfully.

The stone we both held somehow enabled us to communicate. People believed they were a result of the psychic type Pokémon that had once existed. Whatever the reason, they allowed us to communicate.

So when Mina was picked to go on a special mission, it was only fitting that she'd call me sometime.

But something seemed wrong.

All around I could see blackened rocks, smoke and a dim glowing which usually would mean there was fire nearby.

"Jaiden, I don't have much time," she said urgently, "We found the nest."

I paused as the image crackled before me as the sound of a dragon roaring filled my ears. It was loud, as if I was standing right there with her and it made me nervous.

"You found the nest?" I asked, urging her to go on.

The nest of where the dragons were. Years ago, mutant creatures appeared. They had different abilities, mainly fire, but they were vicious and big and could not be caught. Many believed them to be mutant Pokémon.

Pokémon slowly started going missing as well as Pokéballs. It was a mystery no one had get explained even though the issue had been around for a long time. Some still had Pokémon, but they were now rare creatures.

A group of our five best warriors had been sent to find and destroy the dragon's nest. We believed that it would put an end to the dragons and that maybe the Pokémon would come back again from wherever they were hiding.

"Should I get dad?" I asked her.

She shook her head. Her face was streaky like dirt and water had mixed together. It was…like she'd been crying. She looked ashen and sad, fearful as well.

"I've got no time," She said, wiping her face, "I have to tell you now."

"Wait, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm hiding," she said, wiping her face again with her dirty hands, "Be quiet so I have some time left to talk to you."

I didn't like how she was talking. Her appearance didn't help to assure me either. She was really dirty and I could just see in the dim light that some of her clothes were torn.

The 13 year old girl looked directly at me. "I'm stuck here. Our boat is gone."

"How did you find the nest?" I asked urgently, "we'll come get you."

She shook her head. "We followed a dragon from the last raid. I don't think you could do that. It's too far to swim. I'm stranded."

"Where are the others?" I asked.

She snivelled. "Gone."

"Gone?" I asked.

She let out a sob. "They're all gone. I think I'm next."

"Don't talk like that," I said, "You're not going to die."

A piercing shriek of a dragon got louder and she looked to the side fearfully.

"Listen, Jaiden, you can never come to the nest," she said, "there's something else. We can't beat it. It'll destroy you all if you come."

"Mina," I said urgently as a saw a claw sweep behind her.

Two piercing eyes came into view.

Mina trembled fearfully. "Promise you won't tell anyone how to get here. They'll end up like us."

"Mina, run!" I yelled.

"Promise," Mina said.

"Promise," I shouted, "Run!"

She screamed as a claw swiped.

And then the communication stopped abruptly.

I could still hear her scream in my ears. As if it was being replayed over and over in my mind.

The rock in my hand dimmed and went to a dull grey and I felt sick.

An expert had once told us when we found the stones that as long as they were coloured, the communication could still happen. My rock had always been a vibrant blue and hers had been a forest green, like her eyes.

Now, seeing it grey, meant something has happened.

Something had happened to Mina and the stone had been destroyed on the other side.

I felt sick down to my stomach.

She was gone.

* * *

No one from that trip five years ago came back. We'd sent our best 5 warriors to find the nest and none came back; Drew, Misty, Solidad, Dawn and, my best friend, Mina.

Everyone treated them like they were dead. No one would've believed that they were alive anyway.

But I had to believe that Mina was still alive or I felt like I would lose all control. I couldn't accept the fact that she was dead. I could not.

* * *

 **Me: I seem to be very bad at finishing projects before I start a new one...**

 **Jaiden: I'll say. What are you doing this for?**

 **Me: Because I had writer's block and you guys deserve something that I could actually write! Hey! You can't complain! You're the main character in this!**

 **Drew: Hey, are any of us in this?**

 **Me: Eh, a few of you have minor roles. I still need some romance.**

 **Everyone: WHAT?! NO!**

 **Me: *giggle* Drew, Solidad, Misty, Dawn and Mina may be gone, but memories are still there. I'm going to put in Festivalshipping hints. Contestshipping hints. Pokeshipping hints and Ikarishipping hints. Oh, and there will be some Oldrival/LeafGreen/Whatever-else-you-wanna-call-it-shipping.**

 **This is my own twist on 'How To Train Your Dragon'. I know I haven't finished my other projects yet. But wait! I have actually prewritten this whole story, meaning that I have already finished this story through to the end. I thought you guys deserve something to read while I try to figure out my writer's block and get some motivation for my ACTUAL projects.**

 **You guy forgive me? Right?**


	2. 5 years later

**5 years later**

Jaiden's POV

I woke up to screaming. Not the kind of horrified screaming. It was more of a frantic yelling as people screamed directions at each other.

I got up and dressed quickly. This kind of screaming only meant one thing.

I opened the door and jumped when a pair of yellow eyes stared directly into mine.

Dragon attack!

I slammed the door shut as a wave of fire was blasted at me. I could feel the heat through the door as the wood caught fire. Luckily for me, the dragon didn't burst through so I could quickly escape through the window.

Buildings burning down was quite common with all the dragons around. Building repairs occurred weekly to repair all the fire damage.

Dragon attacks had gotten worse about 5 years ago. Everyone blamed it on our warriors coming close to finding the nest.

I knew it was because they _did_ find the nest, but I didn't tell them that.

Paul and Reggie would need my help if there was an attack going on. I ran towards their workshop, ignoring all the comments I was getting thrown at me.

Paul was only as old as I was, 18, but he was a well respected blacksmith and warrior. He and his brother Reggie lost their parents while Paul was in his younger teens. They quickly learnt how to fend for themselves.

Reggie was missing a leg. There was a wooden stump where it had once been.

Paul has lost an arm. All his replacement limbs screwed into his stump so he could change them as he needed them. A few of them included a clamp, a hook, a huge mallet and an axe. He seemed to get along fine how he was so I don't really know if he missed his proper hand.

I ended up as their apprentice; mostly because I wasn't as strong as some of the other men and women in our village.

I jumped back suddenly to avoid a dragon's breath and bumped into someone.

I turned and looked up to a stocky, well-built man with auburn brown hair and icy blue eyes.

"What are you doing outside?" he snapped instantly.

He grabbed my collar and less-than-gently pushed me towards Paul's workshop.

That was Allen the Great. He was chief of the village. He was known for performing outrageous acts of strength and skill.

Like picking up a table and throwing it at a dragon's head, something he'd only just done.

Next to him, I was a weakling.

Many may wonder why we didn't use what little Pokémon we had to fight the dragons. That was because dragons were killers. They had already killed some and dragged them off. Pokémon couldn't stand up to the ruthless power of the dragons.

"Oh, nice of you to join the party," Reggie said, laughing as I entered the workshop where he was already working on mending a sword, "I thought you'd been carried off."

Reggie seemed to always be cheerful, no matter what and he didn't mind joking with me.

I laughed as I tied a work apron over my body. "Who me? No way, I'm _way_ too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." I gestured to my weaker body and attempted to flex.

"They need toothpicks don't they?" Paul said flatly.

Paul was the complete opposite to Reggie. He was cold and reserved and didn't really joke.

I opened the window and grabbed a few of the weapons that needed repairing. Another bent sword, an axe and a scythe like weapon that could double as a hammer.

They were heavy, so I heaved them in for repairs chucking them on the hot embers as I struggled to bring the heat up so I could mould them back into shape.

A fire exploded nearby and I leaned out the window to watch as a few young adults like me ran past. They called themselves a 'fire brigade'. They went and helped to put out as much fire as quickly as they could.

Many others, mostly the weaker men and women also helped to do this.

First was Harley. He was rather strange. He dressed as a Pokémon and had rather…feminine habits. Many thought him to go insane after the death of someone important to him, but I didn't think he was insane. He was just trying to cope, like me, with missing someone dear to him.

Ash and May were next. They were mainly known for their denseness and ravenous appetites. They were fraternal twins and it really showed. They were similar, right down to not being able to tell when other people showed romantic interest in them. Both of the warriors that did have feeling for the twins were missing now. Ash felt the loss of a friend harshly and May denied having any sort of regretful feelings towards the boy she called 'rival', but everyone knew she felt it too.

Gary went next, heaving his larger bucket as a few girls sighed amorously at his muscles he was obviously trying to show with his sleeveless shirt. He was known as the local flirt. Not quite a player since he never actually dated them, but he was a charmer and most girls fell for it. Except for the one girl he would like…Which was…

A fist swung and hit him on the head as the person walked past, reprimanding him for flirting while there were fires to put out.

…Leaf.

She threw her bucket and the fire finally sizzled out.

She was a feisty, small tomboy who seemed to take pleasure in making Gary suffer. They had been forced to grow up together and Leaf saw it as her personal duty to keep Gary in line. So unfortunately for him, she was completely immune to his charms.

To be honest, I'd never spoken to them. I had only even needed Mina, who accepted my weaker self. By the time Mina was gone, they'd already formed friendships and so I was left out. They had adopted everyone else's view that I was useless. Sometimes they would poke fun at me, but I only replied sarcastically.

I guessed it didn't matter much though. I still believed Mina would come back one day.

But even so…it would've been nice to have a friend…

* * *

I hadn't even realised that I was leaning out the window until I felt Paul's clamp grab my collar to stop me tumbling out and he dragged me back in.

"Let me out," I complained, "I need to kill a dragon, I need to make a mark!"

"Like a dog," Paul sniggered as he let me go.

Reggie sighed. "You've made plenty of marks in the wrong places."

"I just want to kill a dragon," I said.

I'd feel a whole lot better if I could just take revenge for Mina.

"How?" Paul asked, "You can't lift a hammer. You can't throw an axe. You can't even throw one of these."

He lifted a piles of iron balls connected with ropes known as a bola. He paused as someone else took it from his hands and threw it at a dragon.

Ok, maybe he had a point, but I don't know why it was such a big deal not being able to throw a bola. Those iron balls made it very heavy. Even if I could lift it, there was a certain technique to throwing one without tangling it that I couldn't master.

And that was why I'd invented the bola launcher.

I moved back to show Reggie and Paul my invention. "Fine, but this with throw it for me." I pat it and then jumped as it flung up and launched out.

With quick reactions, Paul side stepped and the bola flew out the window and hit someone else in the head.

Paul shook his head at me.

Reggie prodded my chest as he forced me to back up more. "That's what I'm talking about."

"It's just a calibration issue," I muttered.

"Listen, Jaiden, if you ever want to go out there." Reggie swept a hand to the window. "And fight dragons, you need to stop all…this…" He awkwardly gestured to all of me.

I rolled my eyes. "But you just pointed to all of me."

"Then stop being all of you," Paul quipped.

"Oh, I see how it is. You're playing a dangerous game you know, keeping all this raw warrior-ness contained." I jabbed a finger in his direction. "There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances," Paul said flatly.

Reggie tossed me the sword he'd just finished straightening. "Sharpen that would you?"

I sighed and dragged it over to sharpen it.

One day, I would get out and kill a dragon. Killing a dragon was everything around here.

A Deadly Nadder would be enough to improve my social status. I wouldn't be the weak boy anymore. I'd be noticed and maybe someone would recognise me.

Gronckles were tough. If I took down one of those, I'd be the tough guy. I'd probably have girls fawning over me there like they do for Gary.

A Zippleback was great. Twice the heads meant it was twice as hard to kill. That meant I'd probably get twice the social standing for it.

Then there were Monstrous Nightmares. Only the best warriors went after those. They had a nasty habit of lighting their exterior on fire. If I got one of those, I'd be seen as a great warrior.

Then there was the dragon that no-one had ever seen. They called it a…

"Night Fury!"

A sharp whistling noise, signature to the Night Fury, pierced through the night air and a few minutes later a catapult was blasted. I watched as everyone jumped off to land.

The Night Fury was a dragon that appeared five years ago. Everyone blames the attacks to the nest. I knew they were right. The dragons seem to have gotten more vicious since then so it seemed to make sense they'd bring out a big shot like the Night Fury to defend themselves.

No-one had ever seen the Night Fury. It was strange. It never stole food, never showed itself and never missed.

I watched as the catapult was blasted again into pieces.

The Night Fury only ever attacked.

No-one had ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I was going to be the first. I was going to kill this monster for Mina.

I walked towards Paul and Reggie, intending to tell them that I was going to go out to kill it, but they were busy. Paul was screwing his axe into place on his arm and Reggie past him one to hold it the other hand. Then Reggie took two more for himself.

They were skilled axe users. They could managed to use two double bladed axes and not hurt themselves or anyone around them.

"Man the fort, Jaiden," Reggie said to me.

"They need us out there," Paul explained.

"Stay," Reggie said as he and his slightly younger brother headed out, "Put. There…You know what I mean."

With those last words, they both charged out into the crisp darkness.

And with that…I saw my chance.

* * *

 **Me: See, I promised you'd get more without having to wait :D**

 **Paul: Hnn, why do I lose an arm?**

 **Me: Well, I couldn't decide whether I wanted to replace Gobber with Paul or Reggie, so I decided to use both!**

 **Harley: I'm in this! I'm so excited!**

 **Me: Well, you're a replacement for Fishlegs, but I thought including Harley would be amusing.**

 **Ash: May! We're twins!**

 **May: We'd make great twins, Ash. As long as you don't eat my food.**

 **Me: Ash and May are obviously Ruffnut and Tuffnut**

 **Leaf: It's me!**

 **Gary: And me.**

 **Me: Yes, Leaf is Astrid. And Gary is Snotlout. In terms of replacement characters. There will be Gary and Leaf stuff.**

 **Leaf: Ew!**

 **Me: Ah, deal with it.**


	3. Dragon Down

**Dragon Down**

Jaiden's POV

After dodging and avoiding people, wheeling my bola launcher out, I made my way to a clear cliff away from all the action of the dragons and warriors.

I set up the bola launcher, waiting for the perfect opportunity to hit the Night Fury. I'd briefly seen its shadow once. I hadn't seen it directly, but I'd seen its silhouette against a fire. I think it was a black dragon since it blended in with night and seemed to come on darker nights when the moon wasn't full. It stayed away from any light sources and I think that was why we could never see it.

I listened to all the noises of the dragons and warriors and then blocked them out. I needed to focus.

In front of me was a single inactive catapult. Otherwise there was only clear skies. Clear skies that were starting to lighten as dawn approached.

I got ready as I suddenly heard the Night Fury's whistle nearby. The catapult in front of me exploded and I saw the silhouette again. I quickly aimed and launched, being thrown backwards by the force. I heard an angry screech and I scrambled to look. A dark silhouette flew through the sky to the forest; the Petalburg Forest.

"I hit it!" I exclaimed, "Come on, did anyone see that? I hit it!"

I paused as I heard a crunch and looked to see a Monstrous Nightmare had crushed my bola launcher and was now looking at me like prey.

"Except you," I said, before I ran away, screaming and dodging pellets of fire.

I hid behind a pole and waited while the fire went around me. I tried to peek around the corner to see, only for Allen to come and jumped and tackle the dragon down. I watched as Allen and the dragon fought and he eventually kicked the dragon and it flew away.

I could feel Allen's almost burning gaze as the pole, which turned out to actually be a torch of fire to light the sky, burnt down and the top rolled through the village. I winced as I watched it, Allen's gaze burning worse than I could imagine any fire.

"Sorry…Dad," I said slowly.

Yes, Allen the Great was my biological father, though I think he would've preferred me to be adopted. I was so weak and helpless.

He didn't say anything though and let me guiltily watch as all the dragons fled against the lightening sky with their haul for this round.

I bounced nervously, feeling the need to explain why I did what I did. "I hit a Night Fury."

Allen just grabbed my collar and started dragging me through the village, a deep frown on his face.

"No, I actually hit it!" I protested, "Let me go, we gotta find it before it gets out and-"

"Stop!" he yelled, letting me go and rounding on me angrily. He sighed. "Just stop." He looked angry again. "Every time you step outside, disaster happens!"

I winced slightly at that. Most people saw me as an unlucky charm or something. It wasn't my fault that everything bad happened to be associated in some way to me.

"Can't you see that I have bigger things to do?" he demanded, "Winter is coming! We have an entire village to feed."

"Don't you think the village could do with a little less feeding?" I asked.

Some gasped around me as if I were serious, but I was only joking.

Allen sighed. "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself!" I exclaimed. I coughed. "I mean, I see a dragon and I have to just…kill it! It's…Who I am, dad."

Allen rubbed his head. "You're many things, Jaiden, but a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house." He looked at Paul and Reggie. "Make sure he gets there."

Paul and Reggie nodded. Reggie placed all the axes into the workshop and came back while Paul cuffed me over the head.

I grumbled and started walking home.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly," Gary said, "That helped!"

"Thank you, I was trying," I said sarcastically.

Paul just pushed Gary backwards so he fell over and Leaf sniggered at him.

I hated this. I wanted Mina back. Either that or to be accepted by someone else.

Because at the moment, I was just a nuisance and no one listened to me.

* * *

I had been traipsing through the forest for hours now. I couldn't believe that I couldn't find this dragon. After everything I did to get it down and the humiliation I went through. It had probably found a way to break free.

I blinked as I saw a patch of dirt. It was different from the rest. It was a huge ditch. Trees and branches were broken. Like something large had skidded through…

I followed the ditch and peeked over the hill and paused, ducking back down again. I gulped heavily and peeked up again.

Right there was the dragon. It was sleek and black, which explained why you couldn't see it in the darkness of night.

I tumbled down and hide behind the rock, getting my dagger out. I moved closer, holding out my dagger and then laughed slightly.

"Oh my gosh, I actually did it," I said in disbelief, "Oh, this fixes everything. Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!"

I placed a foot on the dragon and then jumped away when it groaned and moved. I breathed heavily and peered around its wing to see its bright green eye was staring straight back into mine.

I pointed the dagger to its chest, pausing to look at its face when I heard it groan sadly. I composed myself slowly, calming my breathing as I remembered it couldn't do anything to me while it was tied up.

"I'm going to kill you, dragon," I said, adjusting my dagger, "I'm going to cut out your heart and take it my father."

There was a loud snort, but I ignored it.

"I'm a warrior," I said, turning to yell at it, "I am a warrior!"

It let out another groan.

"This is for Mina!" I exclaimed, bringing the dagger above me head.

It stared at me intently, fearfully and I grimaced slightly. I turned away and winced as it let out a defeated sad groan. I looked to see it turn away and my hands and arms went weak.

I couldn't kill it. Not went it looked so frightened and defeated. It reminded me of the look Mina had given me that night and the look I'd seen reflecting back at me in the mirror after I thought of the possibility of her being dead. I knew the fear this dragon was going through.

I sighed and looked at my dagger. Checking to make sure no-one else was around I knelt by the dragon's side and sliced the bola ropes away.

I gasped in fear as the dragon sprung up suddenly, free from his ropes, and placed a clawed hand as my throat, pinning me back against the rock.

It stared at me and I wriggled to get away, finding I was stuck. It did nothing for a while I looked at it in wonder. I had never seen a dragon this close. It was rather amazing.

That amazement soon disappeared when the dragon reared back, opening his mouth…

…To roar at me loudly enough that I thought my eardrums were bursting.

I blinked as it took off through the forest, screeching as it went. I slowly stood up, breathing heavily as I turned to go home. But my body felt weak and with a groan I felt myself falling as everything went black.

* * *

Later than night, I found my father waiting for my by the kitchen table. I winced slightly as I shut the door. I had been hoping that I could sneak in without him noticing, but he'd already seen me.

"I need to speak with you, son," he said.

I winced and then sighed. "Yeah, I need to talk to you too."

He took a deep breath. "I'm going on a raid in the morning. Paul and Reggie will be training some new recruits."

I didn't like where this was heading. I opened my mouth to cut in, but he didn't let me speak.

"You get what you wanted; you're in with the others in dragon training," He said.

"Aw man, I should've gone first," I said, "You see…Well, I'm not really dragon fighting material and I might be better off in the workshop."

"You'll need this," dad said, heaving an axe into my arms.

"I don't want to fight dragons," I said weakly.

Dad laughed as if I was telling a joke. "Oh, yes you do. You've talked about it for ages."

"No, I can't kill dragons," I protested.

He didn't understand.

"But you will," he said.

It wasn't about my strength.

"No, I'm pretty sure I won't," I said.

If I couldn't kill that dragon in the woods, then I was sure I couldn't kill any other dragons.

"It's time, Jaiden," he said, his voice lowering seriously.

"Can you not hear me?" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"This is serious!" He exclaimed, "When you carry that axe, you carry all the warriors with you. It means you walk like one." He straightened my posture. "You talk like one." He lifted my hands so I was holding the axe right. "You think like one." He tapped my head. "No more…This." He swept his hands over me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, pretending it didn't hurt slightly. "You just gestured to all of me."

"Deal?" He asked.

"I feel this is very one sided," I said.

"Deal?" He demanded more forcefully.

I sighed. I'd hate myself for this, but…

"Deal," I replied.

"Good," he said, grabbing his bag, "Train hard. Stay out of trouble and for goodness sake listen to Reggie and Paul."

I rolled my eyes again.

"I'll be back," he said. "Probably."

"Well, I'll be here…maybe," I replied.

If I didn't get eaten first.

* * *

 **Me: I absolutely love it when Hiccup passes out in the movie. It was so funny the first time I watched.**

 **Jaiden: *rolls eyes* So you made that me?**

 **Me: *giggles* I just love to torture you. Sorry Jaiden, you're amusing.**


	4. Dragon training

**Dragon training**

Jaiden's POV

"Welcome to dragon training," Reggie said enthusiastically as Paul lifted the gate to the arena.

I held back slightly. The others hadn't noticed I was here yet and I felt like delaying it for a while.

The others however, walked in and looked around. No surprise the new recruits consisted of the previous 'fire brigade'; Ash, May, Leaf, Gary and Harley.

"No turning back," Leaf threatened, "This is for real."

"Think we'll get burnt?" Ash asked.

May pulled a face. "Maybe. It'd leave a nasty scar."

"Only worth it if you get a scar and a sweet story to tell," Gary said.

I flinched. Mina was scarred. All across her back where a dragon had burnt her. She hated that part about her more than anything else.

"Gotta love pain," Harley said.

"Yeah, no kidding," I said sarcastically, "Who wouldn't want it?"

The reactions I got were exactly what I thought they would be; disgust and disbelief.

"Great, who let him in?" Gary complained, "What's a weakling like him going to do?"

Leaf smacked Gary over the head and then smirked at me. "We'll see. He could be good for bait."

"Too skinny," Harley said in his high feminine voice, "That's all bones there, hun. Dragons wouldn't give him a second glance."

"Way to welcome him on his introduction day," Ash said.

"We'll see if he can be any use," May said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Listen up," Reggie said, coming by me, "The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his or her first dragon in front of the whole village!"

I narrowed my eyes as I watched Paul move to one of the cages.

"Well, you know, Jaiden already killed a Night Fury," Gary said, "So is he disqualified?"

I flinched and the others sniggered at me.

"Don't worry," Reggie said cheerfully, "They're right. You're smaller so you'll be less of a target."

He urged me forwards into the line they'd formed as he explained what dragons were in one cage. He gestured to the last one as Paul gave a smirk.

"Gronckle," Paul said, pulling the lever down.

I jumped out the way as the dragon burst out.

"Teach us first!" May shrieked as she dived out of the way.

"Learning on the job is the best way to learn," Reggie said, shrugging as he seemed unbothered by his brother's actions.

"First thing you'll need!" Paul barked.

"A doctor?" I put in sarcastically as I narrowly avoided another scrape.

"More speed!" Ash exclaimed as he barely avoided the Gronckle.

"Shield!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Shield, go," Paul commanded.

I dashed forwards to grab one of the shields around.

"Your shield is the most important piece of equipment," Reggie explained, "If you gotta make a choice between a sword and a shield, take the shield!"

Paul irritably propped the shield onto my arm properly and then shoved me up.

I watched as the Gronckle blasted the shield between Ash and May.

"Ash, May, you're out," Reggie called, "Those shields are good for another thing."

"Noise," Paul barked, "and lots of it."

"It'll throw off a dragon's aim," Reggie explained as I bashed the metal of the shield with my axe.

The Gronckle shivered slightly in confusion as it tried to see straight.

"All dragons have a limited amount of shots," Reggie said, "How many does a Gronckle have?"

"5?" Gary guessed.

"No it's six!" Harley said.

"One for each of you," Paul said snidely.

I rolled my eyes.

Harley shrieked as his shield was blasted from his hands and he desperately scrambled away.

I watched a blast go into the wall and I hurried to dodge. Gary went out next and soon I felt my shield being torn from my hands.

It rolled along the ground and I chased after it, trying to grab it before the dragon got me.

"Jaiden!" Reggie yelled.

I yelped slightly as I tumbled over and slid into the wall. The Gronckle got right up into my face and I curled up as it opened its mouth.

"Move!" Reggie yelled.

I flinched as I heard the blast, feeling the heat from it as it was directed into the wall. I opened my eyes to see Paul had its jaw trapped with his hook.

Paul dragged the Gronckle away.

"That's six," Reggie said.

"Listen," Paul said angrily after her put it away. He bent down and jabbed my chest furiously. "A dragon will always, ALWAYS go for the kill, so don't just sit there." He stalked away angrily, opening the arena so the others could get out.

Reggie came over and helped me up. "He's right you know. You can't sit there and wait for it to happen if you want to survive."

I just turned and looked at the still smouldering patch on the wall.

It was only the first day and I had already almost died.

* * *

"So why didn't you?" I mumbled to myself as I picked up the sliced bola I'd left after cutting the Night Fury free.

If the Night Fury was the worst dragon out there, if dragons really did kill at first chance…Then why hadn't the Night Fury just ended me then?

I got up and wandered around, looking for something that would help me answer my questions. I didn't understand it.

I came to an enclosed space. It was rather beautiful really. Soft green earth with a pond in the middle. It was surrounded by high cliff rocks with different plant life growing around.

It looked peaceful.

I frowned and bend down, seeing something black and round on the rock nearby. I picked it up to look at it. It felt hard and rough. Could it be…? A dragon's scale?

I jumped back as something dark shot up near me. I looked to the side and gasped when I saw the Night Fury scrambling at the rocks.

It fell back and let out irritated noises.

I watched it as it scrambled around and hurried to take out my book and a pencil. While it was standing there, shaking its head in frustration, I sketched it the best I could. I wanted to show Mina what I saw.

I tilted my head as I watched it. Why didn't it just fly away?

It couldn't be because it was missing that tiny flap of its tail.

I watched the dragon as it crawled over to the water. It looked in the water and then snapped its teeth in, pulling back in disappointment when it caught nothing.

Was it hungry?

It didn't steal food after all.

I tried to snatch my pencil up as it rolled from my fingers, but it was already falling down the rocky side, making a clattering sound to break the silence.

The dragon noticed and I watched its head raise. It stayed low to the ground, its wings expanded as if it were poised and ready to move at any slight movement. It stared as me with piercing green eyes.

I held still but stopped.

It didn't looked like it would attack. It looked… Guarded.

I tilted my head curiously as I looked at this. What anyone else wouldn't give to see what I was seeing right now.

It tilted its head back at me as if it looked just as curious as I was.

I stared a while longer before I got up. I didn't want to overstay my welcome and have this dragon attack me again. So I quickly climbed out and ran away.

* * *

Training the next day, I was almost killed again. The Nadder blasted my axe from my hands so I quickly darted away through the maze. I may not be strong, but what I lacked in strength I made up in speed.

"Focus Jaiden, I swear you're not even trying," Reggie yelled at me.

I'm sorry. I had been thinking about the Night Fury. I read the dragon manual, but there had been nothing on Night Furies. Nothing at all. It left me more curious than ever.

When I asked Paul, he just retorted with 'no one's ever seen one and lived to tell the tale' and gave me the cold shoulder.

"Today, you've got to attack," Paul snapped into the ring.

Easy for them to say. While we were scrambling around in this maze set up, they were casually sitting outside on the viewing platform to watch.

"Nadders are quick, and light on the feet," Reggie said, "Your job is to be quicker and lighter."

I listened to Harley shriek like a girl and ran past in time to see him hold up his shield to avoid being impaled by the dragon's spikes.

"I'm really questioning your teaching method!" Harley shrieked.

I just heard a chuckle come from Paul while Reggie snorted as he tried to contain himself.

Did they think this was funny?

"Look for a blind spot," Reggie advised, "You gotta find in it and hide in it and then you can strike."

I ran past May and Ash as they stood directly in front of the dragon. However, the dragon didn't seem to know it was there.

I heard May make and exaggerated gasp. "Have you bathed today? You stink Ash."

"Sorry," Ash said, not sounding it, "I ate baked beans."

"Gross!" May shrieked.

The dragon reared and shot a flame out, May and Ash barely dodging it.

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot, not so much," Reggie said, laughing.

I panted and bent slightly. I wanted out of this.

We all ran around in the maze a little more until the maze walls started to come down.

"Jaiden!"

I turned only to see Leaf jumped at me, axe flying in the air.

I cowered and held my shield up and felt myself being knocked over.

However, before I had time to process it, Leaf was scrambling of me and she pulled her axe up with my shield, swung it sideways and hit the Nadder in the face.

"Well done, Leaf," Paul said, jumping down in order to lock the Nadder up again.

Leaf rounded on me angrily. "Is this a joke? Is this all funny to you?"

I opened my mouth, but she didn't give me time to answer.

"Our parents' war is about to become ours too. We'll have to become warriors. You better shape up or get out," Leaf snapped.

I blinked.

She made it sound like it was so easy…

* * *

 **Me: *laughs* I'm sorry guys. I had to add in that bit with Ash and the baked beans. I couldn't help myself.**

 **Ash: But baked beans are good!**

 **May: Don't. You. Dare!**

 **Me: I don't care. As long as he doesn't try to eat my raspberries then its all ok.**

 **Jaiden: I suppose I shouldn't tell you that your raspberry stash has been broken into.**

 **Me: WHAT?!**

 **May: It was him! *points to Ash***

 **Ash: It was her! *points to May***

 **Me: *chases after Ash and May with borrowed Misty mallet***


	5. Toothless

**Toothless**

Jaiden's POV

I decided to visit the dragon again. This time, however, I would be prepared. I held a shield in one arm… And a fish in the other.

Maybe if I fed it, it wouldn't want to eat me and maybe I could learn a bit about this strange dragon. The most deadly dragon that for some reason, didn't kill me when it had the chance.

I climbed down the rocks and hid behind my shield, aiming to go through the gap. However, with my luck, the shield got stuck. I crawled under it and attempted to pull it through. Then I tried to push it out, but it was stuck fast.

"Great," I muttered.

I turned and paused. I didn't see any dragon. Had it gotten out of here?

I turned around, holding the fish close. The stench from it invaded my nose, but I ignored it. I needed to focus.

I cleared my throat and nervously attempted to speak.

"Uh. Dragon?" I called. That dragon needed a name.

"I'm Jaiden," I continued, "and I have… Something for you?"

I gasped as I suddenly noticed the black dragon rising up from behind a rock. Its wings expanded and it looked very menacing. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

However it just crouched to the ground a good distance away, smelling the air curiously.

I gulped slightly and held the fish out.

It took a few tentative steps forwards, but the growled and reared back.

I wondered what it was until I realised the tip of my dagger was showing beneath my jacket.

"Um, its ok!" I said quickly, not wanting it to attack me.

I pulled the dagger out and dropped it on the ground, trying to show the dragon I meant no harm.

It jerked its head to the side.

Somehow I seemed to understand what it was telling me and so I kicked the dagger away, into the water.

How me and a dragon seemed to know what each other was saying… Was crazy. I must just be crazy.

However, once the dragon heard the plop of the dagger landing in the water, it straightened and sat down, like you would imagine a puppy would sit, waiting for food.

I jerked slightly, but then held out the fish.

It tentatively came close enough and I frowned when it opened its mouth.

It had no teeth, just bare gums.

"Toothless?" I questioned, thinking that would be an ok name for the dragon, "I could have sworn you had…" I cut of quickly with a shriek as the dragon's teeth suddenly appeared and it snapped the fish with them, barely missing my fingers.

"Teeth," I said timidly.

* * *

Toothless' POV

I narrowed my eyes at Jaiden. He looked absolutely terrified of me. I had already messed with him a little bit, but now I wanted to play more. It was not often I could play with a human. They all feared me.

I crawled towards him and he backed up quickly.

"No, no, no," Jaiden said.

He hit the rock behind him and sank down. "I don't have anymore."

I already knew that. I was messing with him.

I felt like I could smirk as I regurgitated half the fish into his lap.

"Ew," Jaiden said.

I sat back on my haunches and watched him intently. Would he actually eat it?

He panted and grabbed the fish, watching me, slightly terrified.

He just sat there though.

So I looked between him and the fish.

He looked down at the fish as well and pulled a face. "Are you really going to make me eat this?"

He held it up and I watched him grimace before he took a huge bite, making noises as if he were enjoying it.

I would've… Laughed if I could, but he just kept the fish in his mouth.

I mimicked swallowing to communicate what I wanted him to do.

He pulled another grimace and hesitantly swallowed.

I watched as he held a hand over his mouth to avoid throwing up and swallowed again. He stuck his tongue out, making a noise of disgust.

I licked my lips, trying to ask him if it tasted good. Just to tease.

He gave a sideways smile in response.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Smile. I could do that couldn't I?

I tried moving my muscles and eventually, I felt like I'd mimicked him enough. That would be to show him I appreciated him playing along with me, even if it was just because he feared me.

He looked surprised and then I watched him stand up, reaching a hand out.

I panicked and swallowed, letting loose a fierce noise before darting away. I didn't want him to touch me.

I scorched the ground and then curled up on top. Nice and warm. I laid my head down, but quickly raised it when I noticed Jaiden run over and sit down in front of me.

I'd had my fun with him. I didn't want him to get too close. Especially if he would bring others. I couldn't take that chance. Maybe he was too terrified to kill me, but someone else might.

So I chose to ignore him this time. I use my tail to block him from my view and closed my eyes as if to take a nap.

I moment later I heard shuffling and I lifted my tail to see he was reaching for me again, only to jump up and walk away, looking disappointed.

I just walked away and jumped up to curl over a tree branch. He wouldn't reach me here and I could sleep in peace.

When I woke from my nap, I instantly noticed the presence of the same boy who I had played with earlier.

He was sitting on a rock and fiddling in the dirt with a stick.

Had he waited the whole time?

I got down and looked over him, watching the movements of his stick as he sketched a portrait of me into the ground.

I nodded slightly and went to rip a branch off a tree so I could join in with my own drawing. I twirled and stabbed the branch into the ground. I made a sharp noise and swatted him with the tree branch as I went just for fun.

When I finished, I looked at my obviously superior master piece of the boy.

He got up and looked around.

I growled at him when he put his foot on my drawing. I hadn't stepped on his, why was he disrespecting my drawing.

He pulled it back and so I purred to tell him I appreciated it. But then he put his foot straight back on it.

I didn't think he'd be so stupid, so I sent him another warning growl.

He did it a few more times before he finally seemed to get the picture and stepped in the gaps. He spiralled around, arms extended, almost as if he were dancing.

And eventually, he ended up right in front of me. I looked down at him as he stared back, looking curious.

He reached a hand out and I flinched away, growling warningly.

Then he did something I didn't expect. He bowed his head submissively and reached his hand out, eyes lowered and body relaxed.

I watched, astonished.

This action was submissive. He was submitting himself to the will of a… Dragon…

His hand stopped short and I was compelled to touch my nose to the palm of his hand.

After a while I pulled away, sense coming back into my head.

I had let him touch me. It went against what I have vowed I wasn't going to do.

I growled at him for emphasis and darted away again.

* * *

Jaiden's POV

I rolled my eyes as I listened to Reggie telling the story about how he and his brother lost their missing limbs.

We were sitting around the camp fire with were having after training.

I'd heard this story many times, but Harley had asked about it so it was being retold again.

"And then with one twist, it took off my leg," Reggie exclaimed dramatically, "And I saw the look on his face, I was delicious."

There was a round of laughter.

I couldn't take my mind off the Night Fury. I'd touched it. The Night Fury had let me touch it. Its scales were smoother than I'd thought they were. They seemed to be layered in a way to keep them perfectly smooth, yet provide a protective armour around the dragon.

"It must've passed the word around, because they came again," Reggie said in a hushed tone, "But they must've mistaken Paul for me, because they took off his arm."

Harley gasped suddenly in overdramatic horror.

I rolled my eyes again playfully.

"Ah, I'm so frustrated," Gary said, stabbing the fire with his stick, "I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I see. And I'll do it with me face!"

"Idiot," Leaf said, hitting him, "that's impossible."

"Uh, no," Reggie said, "Its the wings or its tail that you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away."

"A downed dragon is a dead dragon," Paul muttered morbidly.

I dropped my own stick suddenly, causing the attention to be turned to me. I just smiled awkwardly and picked my stick up. Their attention was diverted away as Reggie started explaining what we would be doing tomorrow.

However, I didn't listen as I gently put my stick down and headed off.

No wonder that Night Fury couldn't go anywhere! It was grounded because of the flap of its tail that was missing.

And that was my fault.

But I had a plan to help it.

* * *

 **Me: I'm sorry! I forget to put this up last night!**

 **Jaiden: You're getting lazy already?**

 **Me: NO! I'm not. ... I just forgot. Thats all. I'm sorry.**

 **Also, I love Toothless' POV**


	6. Fish and eels

**Fish and eels**

Toothless' POV

"Hey Toothless!"

I heard the sing song call of Jaiden. I suppose he was calling me Toothless now. It wasn't like I could really object to it.

He was carrying a large basket that looked much too heavy for him. Under his other arm was a strange looking contraption. I didn't know what it was, but the enticing smell of food caught my attention. There was fish somewhere.

"I brought breakfast," He said, "So I hope you're hungry."

I was a large beast that required a vast amount of nutrition for sustenance, of course I was hungry.

He dropped the basket and kicked it over. To my delight, a pile of fish tumble out and spread along the ground. I hope he didn't plan to share with me, I thought greedily, because I was going to eat all of this.

"We've got some smoked Salmon," Jaiden said, "some nice Icelandic Cod and a whole smoked eel."

I paused. Eel?

I growled and backed off, showing my disgust.

Eel was not good. Not only were they slimy and cold and disgusting, but when they were alive there were feral things to catch and I hated them.

Jaiden tilted his head, reached into the pile and picking up the vile thing.

I hissed viciously and bared my teeth just to show my utter disgust.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Jaiden exclaimed quickly, "Its ok!"

He threw it to the side and held a hand out to me as if to try to calm me.

I snorted at the smell still on his hand.

"Yeah," Jaiden said, wiping his hand on his clothes, "My best friend didn't like eel much either. And it's not exactly my favourite thing ever."

I paused for a moment before digging into the pile of fish, barely listening to Jaiden mumble things.

It seemed like he was talking to me, but he also seemed to just be muttering to himself.

I was just eating the meal in front of me. Thank goodness Jaiden had come to feed me. Because I wasn't able to go out and hunt anymore. I couldn't seem to be able to fly out. And I think it had to do with the piece of flesh missing from my tail.

I guess I owed him something. What, I didn't know. I couldn't exactly give him any food back or anything.

Actually, why he was here in the first place confused me. Didn't I terrify the boy?

I twitched my tail when I felt something but I ignored it in favour of moving forwards to get the last fish from the basket.

And then I felt something tightening around my tail. I raised my head and the basket fell off and dropped to the ground with a soft thump.

I wriggled my tail and paused. I think Jaiden was on my tail.

Well, if he was that bold to sit on my tail, I was going to make him regret it.

I silently spread my wings and waited for him to stop moving and stop tightening whatever it was that he'd put on me. Then I took off quickly, eliciting a yell of surprise from him.

I screeched as I felt myself falling but then suddenly I was flying. I was flying up in the sky! My tail was working! Maybe I didn't need the other half!

I felt Jaiden pull something near my tail and suddenly I was forced to change direction and dip back down to the water hole where I'd been trapped.

"Yes, I did it!" Jaiden exclaimed.

I looked underneath my wing to see he was sitting, clinging to my tail, holding some sort of… Fake tail? He gave me a tail so I could fly.

I could've licked the boy silly, but I opted out for favour of flicking him off my tail. I hoped it wouldn't hurt the boy. But now I had my flight back, I needed to get out of here so I wouldn't perish.

However, I screeched in frustration when my flight suddenly was off balance again. I turned slightly to see the fake tail wing was closed, the wind flapping uselessly against it.

And then I tumbled into the water.

I turned to see Jaiden seemed unharmed. He, in face, seemed rather pleased as he threw his soaking arms into the air, shaking his wet mop of hair out as he did so.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed.

I snorted at him for being so happy after I failed and trudged back onto land. I shot plasma fire at the ground and curled up top to dry off.

I seemed to work this fake tail, I would need Jaiden's help. But I didn't like him sitting on me and controlling my flight like he had.

I would stay grounded until I figured out how I could work this tail myself.

However, Jaiden seemed to excited. He swam to shore and ran out, grabbing the basket on his way and throwing the revolting eel over his shoulder, under his coat. Well, good. He could take the nasty thing away for all I cared.

"Bye Toothless," He called, "I'll come back tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and settled down for a nap.

If he came back tomorrow, he'd better bring me more fish.

* * *

Jaiden's POV

When Paul opened the dragon's cage this time, the gas dragons used to light their fire burst out and spread around the arena, sucking up all oxygen. I was glad the roof was open or we probably wouldn't be able to breathe by now.

Through the thick, visible gas, I couldn't see the actual dragon.

"Today is about teamwork," Reggie said.

I was paired with Harley and I was already annoyed. He reminded me why I never befriended many of the other young adults. Granted, Harley was 23 compared to me being 18, but he gibbered nervously in his high pitched voice so I could hardly hear anything else.

Or maybe that was just Harley.

"A wet dragon head can't light its fire," Paul said.

"The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky," Reggie said dramatically, "One head breathes gas. The other, lights it."

"You'll have to know which is which," Paul said.

I circled around, trying to spot any sign of the dragon. So far, I'd almost died every session. I was determined for this not to be the case today.

I couldn't hear anything with Harley gibbering nervously about how this particular dragon ingested its prey.

"Will you stop that," I hissed at him, causing a hush to fall.

"If that dragon shows either of its faces," I heard Gary said, "There!"

I heard water splashing and then girly shrieks.

"Its us, you idiots!" may shrieked.

Ash laughed heartily. "You must be getting bigger May, we thought you were a dragon."

There was a groaning sound as Ash got pelted, I assume by May.

"Hey, not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure," Gary said seductively to, I assume, Leaf.

He grunted in pain and I heard the painful sounds of a fist hitting its target. I think I could safely assume that Leaf had punched him.

There was a roar and Ash let out a shriek.

"Ash!" May yelled in horror.

"I am very hurt!" Ash yelled, running past, holding his arm.

The gases cleared slightly and I could see the girls get tripped over by a tail, both dropping their buckets.

One of the dragon's heads appeared from the gases and slithered around. It looked at May and briefly I saw a look of curiosity before May and Leaf quickly ran back to safety.

The dragon then looked at Harley and came towards him.

Harley shrieked (rather femininely might I add) and tossed the water at the dragon's head.

The dragon opened its mouth for a small stream of gas to pour out.

"Oh, wrong head," Harley said in relief, before he shrieked and ran away as the dragon pelted gas at him at an alarming rate.

"Harley!" Reggie yelled.

The other head came into view, flicking sparks in its mouth.

"Now Jaiden," Paul commanded.

I threw the water up, but it was just my luck that it didn't reach.

"Aw, come on, really?" I asked sarcastically.

I tripped over backwards to avoid teeth.

"Jaiden!" I heard Reggie yell.

I put my hands out slight, stupid move, as I waited for my end…

…But it didn't come.

Instead the dragon hissed in repulsion and I blinked in shock.

My eyes widened as I realised it was not looking so much at me as… the eel I had hidden under my coat still.

I'd forgotten to dispose of it in my haste not to be late and now I was glad.

I stood up and made a step forwards. The dragon took a step back.

"Back," I called as I pushed it towards the cage.

Turns out the Night Fury wasn't the only dragon who hated eels.

"No don't make me tell you again, back," I yelled, feeling kind of stupid for talking to a dragon, "That's right. Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done."

I threw the eel in the cage, making the dragon hiss in the corner as I shut the door and locked the cage again.

I turned and wiped my hands off. I probably smelt like fish and eel now. I think I'd need a shower.

However, everyone was staring at me, wide-eyed.

I scratched my head nervously. "Are we done?"

Even Ash, who seemed to have only suffered a minor cut to his arm, was staring at me and it made me uncomfortable.

Harley dropped the bucket he'd been holding and his mouth dropped open. "Now how did you do that?"

"How did you do that?" Reggie asked, blinking in disbelief.

Even Paul looked impressed.

"I… Um…" I stuttered.

I hadn't thought of how to explain it.

"I don't know," I said, "Anyway, I gotta go now."

And I darted out, not looking back even as they called my name.

I had decided I was going to get that Night Fury, Toothless, to fly. And I was going to make a saddle so I could stay on this time.

* * *

 **Me: I feel like Toothless would be sort of playful**

 **Jaiden: to my expense**

 **Me: Of course.**


	7. Saddles, grass and flying

**Saddles, grass and flying**

Toothless' POV

I heard Jaiden coming before I saw him. He came through, holding something that looked like a… Saddle. Like a horse saddle, but different.

And he had no fish!

No way!

He was not going to ride me like a horse.

I jumped up as soon as he grinned and held it up to me and I darted up.

"Hey!" Jaiden yelled, chasing after me while he held the saddle above his head.

I just turned and poked my tongue out as I ran and…

Crashed into a rock.

I groaned in pain and flopped to the ground.

I had briefly forgotten how un-spacious this place was.

I was ready to jump up and run away again, but the delay had been enough to let him pounce on me.

Now I couldn't shake him off without injuring him.

And I didn't really want to do that. I was kind of relying on him to bring me food.

So I reluctantly stayed still, forced to endure the humiliation as he strapped the saddle on me and tied a rope to my fake tail fin. Then he climbed onto the saddle and kicked his feet into my sides.

No, it didn't hurt, but I refused to fly if he was going to treat me like a horse he could control.

So I stubbornly stayed on the ground, doing the closest thing I could do to a human frown.

"Aw, come on Toothless," Jaiden said.

I rolled my eyes and then even lay down to emphasis my point.

"I'll bring you some fish after you fly," Jaiden suggested.

I perked up.

Kicking me wouldn't get him anywhere, but bribery would.

I let a small roar out to warn him that he'd better mean it before I took off into the air.

Jaiden yelped at first, but clung on and managed to keep the artificial flap open. So I glided around, by I couldn't turn and so I pulled an unpressed face as he headed me straight towards a rock.

If he made me crash…

I felt a tug near my tail, urging me to turn but he fell off and the flap closed, causing me to fall again.

He sighed and went to get a hidden basket of fish for me.

"Wait here, I'll be back tomorrow," Jaiden said.

He unstrapped the saddle and took it with him as he left.

I let out a whine as he left.

Didn't he need the basket to bring me more food?

But he was already gone.

* * *

The next day, he was back, like he'd said.

This time, he wore a harness thing of his own and the saddle seemed to have a new modification.

I was reluctant to let him put the saddle on me, but the promise of fish was too tempting so I once again endured becoming his experiment.

This time, he directed me upwards and when he failed to open the tail to the right angles, we tumbled down into a patch of grass.

This time, he didn't fall off until we hit the ground and the hook came undone.

But by then, I was no longer concerned where the human went.

This grass. It smelt so nice. And it felt so good against my scales.

I rubbed my head against it. It felt like it was somehow finding all my itchy spots.

So disregarding anything else, I rolled onto my back and rolled around, relishing the feeling of the grass rubbing against me and the beautiful smell it was creating.

I could see Jaiden looking at me in wonder and he picked a handful of the beautiful stuff up, staring at it.

Then he looked back at me and groaned. "Aw, come on Toothless, you'll ruin the saddle."

I didn't want to get up.

"No fish if you destroy my saddle," Jaiden threatened.

I unwillingly stopped and sent him my best glare.

However, he didn't seem so afraid anymore. He walked right up to me and waved the grass across my nose.

So I ended up willingly following him back until I found myself rewarded with me dinner.

Maybe I would let him help me fly. I got my dinner after all and he was feeding me. He hadn't yet brought anyone else to kill me yet and I sure hoped he wouldn't.

Because I probably wouldn't be able to get away.

* * *

Jaiden's POV

In the arena, I stared at the grass in my hands. I sure hoped that this worked for the Gronckle that had just bashed Ash out the way and was heading towards me.

I know Toothless had loved this, but I didn't know if it would work for all the dragons. Maybe the eel was a fluke. I sure hoped I wouldn't die.

I cowered and held out the grass at the Gronckle charged at me.

I ignored Reggie screaming my name. It seemed he did that every session because I almost died every session.

However the Gronckle stopped, the pupils in its eyes dilated in pleasure as it stopped to sniff the grass.

I uncurled and rubbed the grass against its nose between its nostrils. It curled over and then lay on its side, its tongue hanging out goofily.

Paul looked suspicious and Reggie blinked in disbelief.

"Shall we put this one away?" I asked nervously, unsure of how long the grass would work for.

Paul just grunted and jumped in to drag it back to its cage.

I sighed and started to head out, only to be followed by most of the class.

"How did you do that?" Ash asked.

"I've never seen an Gronckle do that," Gary said.

"That was amazing," Harley admitted.

"I never expected that," May said softly, "you're better at this than you look."

However, with all the crowding, I couldn't get out. I only wanted to get away and go to Toothless so I could test my new harness.

* * *

Toothless' POV

It was strange actually. How we ended up like this. I swore to myself I would never let Jaiden touch me, yet here I was, enjoying the best back scratch I'd ever had. It was even better then the grass I'd found the other week. Though truthfully the grass smelt better than his hands.

But he would at least feed me.

I was finding that I was becoming more and more willing to let him touch me, to let him help me fly. It felt, like we were friends.

However, he kept mentioning his former best friend, Mina. It made me feel sick.

Couldn't he accept that Mina was gone?

Wasn't I his new friend?

It made me so annoyed when I heard her name and I hoped he would let it go. Anything I would do seemed to remind him of me.

The next day, I didn't see Jaiden at first. I saw a little glowing bug or something. Whatever it was, it kept running away. I chased it, but no matter how much I pounced on it.

But I didn't get to worry about it for long, because as soon as I saw Jaiden, he was laughing and the little glowing thing had disappeared.

I narrowed my eyes at him and then pounced on him playfully.

However, he just groaned and protested that I was too heavy.

I huffed at that and didn't let him ride on my back that day.

I was not too heavy. If I was too heavy, my wings wouldn't have been able to carry me.

* * *

Soon though, I found myself flying, really flying. Over the next few days, Jaiden's visits had increased and he had finally made a contraption that went around my leg that would help him control the tail flap.

The harness wasn't the most comfortable thing in the word, but I put up with it and as we gently flew around the little pool I was trapped in, I couldn't help but long for the skies again. I hoped he would take me soon.

"Oh, Mina would've loved this," Jaiden sighed softly, "If she knew about all of this."

I groaned and slapped him with my ear.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Jaiden demanded.

I just growled slightly again to show my dislike of the topic.

"Are you jealous?" Jaiden teased.

I landed on the ground and promptly dumped him off my back. At least… I tried to. His harness kept him attached, but I wished I could dump him off.

I was not jealous. But I refused to listen to him talk about Mina constantly. It was all Mina this, Mina that. Couldn't he let her go? She was not. Coming. Back.

I knew for a fact that he wouldn't see her again. I knew it so it would be better if he got over it.

I laid my head down and curled up.

"Hey, buddy, I was only teasing, don't go and brood," Jaiden said as he dismounted.

It was funny how much we seemed like friends now. So much so that he felt comfortable teasing a dragon.

I suppose something had managed to bridge the distance between humans and dragons. If only a little. There were still plenty of warriors who would kill dragons. And I was starting to feel restless about the dragons that I usually fought to protect.

* * *

Flying out in the open skies felt amazing. Jaiden had become good enough that we could easily fly through the skies now. The first flight, he'd managed to run my into many rocks. I'd slapped him for that so he knew how it hurt.

But somehow, it felt like we'd bonded. And now he could fly and control the little fake tail fin without looking at his drawings.

But he still talked about Mina. Quite a lot.

I hated it. I hated it so much. I did not want to hear that name coming from his mouth.

I wanted him to stop talking about her and I would slap him until he realised how much I hated it.

Or dunk into the water.

Or purposely disobey him.

I was a separate being from him and he needed to know that I had my own thoughts and feelings. And I did not share his opinion on Mina.

I recon if he saw her now, he wouldn't be so happy to see her. Didn't he know how utterly humiliated she would be? I could tell. And those other four warriors were the same.

But there was nothing I could do to show him that.

This Mina was gone for good. Mina and those four other warriors that attacked the nest. I knew they were all gone. I had been there when it all happened and watched them disappear before my eyes.

If I could speak, I would tell him so. I wished I had the ability of human words, even just for 20 seconds just to tell him that Mina, Drew, Solidad, Misty and Dawn were all gone and would never come back.

Those five warriors… Were gone and I watched.

* * *

 **Me: Lots from Toothless' POV this time**

 **Jaiden: And some more about the warriors. Even though they're already gone. It seems like Toothless knows what happened.**

 **Me: Yes... So it seems. Oh, if only Toothless could speak the words of humans, huh?**


	8. The Nest and the Arena

**The Nest and the Arena**

Toothless' POV

The next time I saw Jaiden, he looked discouraged.

"Hey buddy, I can tell you anything right?" Jaiden asked.

I nodded my approval, desperately hoping he wouldn't go on about Mina.

"I hope you don't kill me for this," Jaiden said. He smiled wryly. "Or maybe it would be better to end my misery."

I wouldn't kill him. Right now, he was my only way of surviving.

"Its dragon training." He paused. "I never told you. I was forced to train to fight dragons."

I gave him a wary look, but he somehow… Looked defeated.

"They're making me kill a dragon tomorrow and I don't want to," He said.

He squeezed his eyes shut. "I try to remember all the pain after losing Mina and remembering so badly to want revenge, but its gone. I can't do it."

He looked at me sadly. "I discovered stuff about you that I never knew and I don't feel so angry."

I growled slightly. He was mentioning that Mina again. That name repulsed me so.

"Yeah, I don't blame you for thinking that buddy," Jaiden said, "But I can't help thinking that if Mina were here and watching me, she wouldn't want me to kill a dragon for her."

I looked at him warily.

"I think I'll have to run away," Jaiden said, "And you're coming with. I can't live with something that puts me in this situation."

I growled suddenly, but it wasn't because of what Jaiden was saying any longer. It was because I noticed the presence of another human.

"Run away? Who are you talking to?"

Jaiden jumped and turned to the intruder.

"Leaf!" He exclaimed, "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I want to know what's going on," She said.

Something glinted and I saw an axe in her hands.

I growled fiercely and jumped at her.

There was no way I was going to give her a chance to use that.

I pinned her down, ignoring Jaiden's protests. I roared in her face and she started screaming.

"Toothless!" Jaiden said sharply.

I looked at him and glared.

"Don't startle him," Jaiden said to Leaf.

I almost felt like laughing.

"I'm startling him!" Leaf yelled, "What is your problem Jaiden? What are you doing with a Night Fury. Wait until I tell everyone."

"Don't," Jaiden said quickly, "He won't harm you if you're gentle."

Leaf hissed.

"Toothless, get off her," Jaiden commanded.

I shot him a glare for thinking he was in charge of me and Leaf sprinted away.

"We're dead if she tells," Jaiden said.

He climbed on my back and urged me forwards to fly.

I grudgingly chased after Leaf and picked her up, causing her to scream like she was being murdered.

I dropped her in a tall tree and landed on top, causing her to shriek as she fell slightly, clinging with her hands.

"Please Leaf," Jaiden said, "Just let me show you what I mean."

"I'm not listening," Leaf said loudly.

What Jaiden wanted to do with this rude girl, I had no idea.

Was this his love interest?

After arguing and yelling and more screaming that I paid no attention to, Leaf finally climbed onto my back.

Jaiden was one thing, Leaf was another. I didn't want her to ride me.

And I would teach them both a lesson.

"Toothless, come on buddy, get us down, gently," Jaiden said, patting the side of my head and leaning to whisper, "be nice and I'll give you double fish."

The offer was tempting, however bribery wouldn't get him what he wanted this time. I would show Leaf that I wasn't something to mess around with and I would show Jaiden that he couldn't boss me around.

I expanded my wings, letting them believe for a moment that I was going to do as he said before I shot into the air.

Leaf's screams filled my ears, but I didn't mind listening to her horror.

She was going to learn that you had to be nice to a dragon to get them to be nice back.

After spinning, dipping and making Leaf scream until I was sure she had no voice left she finally closed her eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry," She said desperately, "I'm sorry. Jaiden, get me off."

"Toothless, I'm begging you," jaiden said, "Please stop."

Now that was more like it.

Satisfied they had learnt their lessons, I smoothened my flight out and glided over the water.

I heard Leaf gasp.

"I know," Jaiden said, "It's amazing. Really."

"We're flying on a dragon," Leaf said, sounding shocked.

"I think Mina would've loved this," Jaiden said softly, causing me to slap him again.

"I think she would've," Leaf said, "But she's gone for good."

Finally, someone who could tell him straight.

"Don't say that," Jaiden said, holding up a hand, "I have to believe she escaped or I will drive myself insane."

I slapped him again, but not as hard. The slap was for mentioning her. The softness… Was because I felt sorry for him.

Leaf laughed. "I don't think your dragon likes Mina."

I could almost visualise Jaiden rolling his eyes. "Every time I mention her name, he slaps me. I think he's jealous I have a different best friend."

I slapped him once more for good measures, but suddenly, I felt myself being pulled.

I could feel myself being drawn to the nest and I couldn't resist. The queen. Was… Calling.

I roared slightly in protest, but my body was not going to obey as I ended up in the swarm of dragons as the hauled their kill back to the queen.

Internally I panicked. I didn't want to go back. This was wrong. This was where bad memories were. I had gotten out and I didn't want to go back.

"Toothless," Jaiden said fearfully.

But I couldn't do anything. The queen had complete control now and I couldn't even warn him.

I landed in the nest and moved to hide. With all the self restraint I could manage, I held my position.

"Its the nest," Leaf said.

"Mina told me never to come here," Jaiden said quietly.

Mina had a good point, Jaiden.

"They're just dumping the food down a hole," Leaf said in disbelief.

That wasn't just a hole.

I watched a Gronckle fly in and hover over the hole. It opened its mouth and spit out a tiny fish.

I winced. That wouldn't be enough. And I was right. Red Death shot up and snapped its jaws around the Gronckle.

All the dragons cowered and then started to flee as Red death lost its control on the dragons.

"What is that?" Leaf asked quietly.

That, was the reason dragons had to get food. Or they would be eaten.

"Toothless, we need to get out," Jaiden said urgently.

I mustered all my own control and shot out, barely avoiding Red Death's teeth.

I landed and took a long drink as Leaf and Jaiden talked.

Hopefully now they would understand at least why they should never go to the nest.

That was the very reason that Jaiden no longer had Mina.

* * *

Jaiden's POV

I stood in the ring. Reggie had given me so many boosts of confidence. Paul had simply told me not to die. And then I was shoved in.

The whole village was watching me in this moment.

If everything worked out, I could show them that the dragons weren't dangerous.

However, I was concerned about my dad, who had been so hyped up about me killing this dragon.

I went to the stand and grabbed a dagger and a shield. That was all I needed.

"I would've gone with the hammer," I heard my dad mutter to Reggie.

"He seems to do well with little weapons," Reggie replied.

I was wondering why I had to do this. Hadn't anyone noticed that I never attacked the dragons. I only made them go back to their cages without using violence at all. Why did anyone think I could kill this dragon in the first place?

I looked up to see Harley was cheering for me and I grimaced at him.

… He was wearing a ridiculous cheerleader's outfit and was waving pompoms around. Beside him, May and Ash shot me helpless looks and Ash gave me a large grin and a thumbs up.

Leaf cheered at me, giving me a concerned look.

Gary glared slightly and I rolled my eyes.

What was he getting jealous over? I had no romantic intentions towards 'his girl'.

"I'm ready," I said.

The cage was opened and the Monstrous Nightmare burst out, instantly setting itself on fire and dashing around.

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When I opened them again, the dragon was prowling towards me.

I dropped my dagger and then my shield and held my hands up in a way that told the dragon I wasn't a threat.

"Its ok," I said, "I'm not one of them."

Gasps arose around me, but I focused on the dragon who had since put out its flames. It looked at me with the same curious look I'd seen on Toothless' face that time, and the other dragons I'd encountered.

"Stop the fight," My dad murmured.

"No!" I said quickly, "You all need to see this."

The dragons didn't know us, just like we didn't know them. They were just as curious.

I laid my hand on the dragon's rough scaly nose. It was not nearly as smooth as Toothless.

"We don't have to kill them," I said quickly, "They're not what we think they are."

"Stop the fight!" My dad yelled, slamming his hammer on the bars that stopped the dragon escaping.

The dragon's eyes narrowed dangerously and I moved in time to avoid its teeth as it snapped.

My dad had startled it and now it was attacking me.

And there was no way I defend myself at all. So I ran, yelling as I scrambled away from fire and flashing teeth.

I ran to get a shield, hoping I could distract it as I watched Paul and Reggie run down to the gate. They were coming. They were skilled. They would put it back in its cage if I could last that long.

I fell over as the dragon crashed into the weapons stand and the shield I had was burnt. I dropped it and scrambled to run.

"Jaiden!"

Many people seemed to yell all at once, but I recognised that voice. Leaf.

I glanced over to see her wedge her axe under the door and scramble in. Ash was about to follow when the door crashed down, leaving the rest of my class yelling.

I scrambled as fast as I could, the dragons teeth snapping at me.

I paused and panted as I watched the dragon get hit by a very well aimed hammer and it started to chase Leaf.

This was no good. Now Leaf was in here too.

Paul pulled the gate up with his brute strength and Reggie beckoned us out.

Thank goodness.

"This way," Reggie yelled.

Leaf scrambled out into Reggie's waiting arms.

I followed in that direction, seeing Gary pulled Leaf away from Reggie before I jumped back as fire blocked my exit.

I turned to run back when I fell over and the claws of the dragon trapped me. It's eyes narrowed, it pulled back, ready to shoot.

I curled up, before I heard a familiar whistling sound.

No. Way.

There was a blast and I coughed in smoke, rolling away as I heard a familiar roar that brought the Nightmare away from me.

As the smoke cleared away, I watched Toothless wrestle with the Nightmare and then kick it away.

Toothless had gotten out. Somehow. He must've gotten out, but now he was here, standing in front of me protectively.

But I watched all the other warriors get ready to attack him and I pushed on his head.

"Go Toothless," I said, urging him to move.

However, the stubborn dragon didn't listen to me and kept batting warriors away with his wings like they were flies.

Toothless pounced on my dad, pinning him down and getting ready to attack him.

"No!" I yelled.

Toothless swallowed his flamed and then looked at me, ashamed.

I went to reach for him as the warriors finally hit Toothless and several pinned him down.

Ash and May ran to pull me back though. And I looked at the others. Leaf looked dazed and Gary looked embarrassed. Paul and Reggie had strange looks on their face that I couldn't quite read. And Harley…

…Just collapsed and passed out in front of me.

"Put it with the others," my dad spat out, sounding spiteful.

I was in trouble now, but as I was dragged away, I could only be concerned with Toothless' pained screeching.

* * *

 **Me: I know Toothless' POV wasn't as good this time. I was honestly trying to brush over some of the bits you guys might already know.**

 **Jaiden: There are some people who haven't watched the movie, you know?**

 **Me: Yeah, but I didn't want to to drag on forever. Don't worry, this won't drag on for too much longer.**


	9. Dragon off against Red Death

**Dragon off against Red Death**

Jaiden's POV

I was thrown roughly by my collar into the dining hall of the village and my dad slammed the door shut.

"I should've known. I should've seen the signs," My dad muttered angrily.

"Dad," i said, hoping I could get a word in for Toothless.

I had to tell him now that the dragon wasn't dangerous if you weren't threatening towards it.

"What was that?" He barked at me, "A trick? You lied?"

"No," I protested, "I have not tricked you. That's what I've been doing the whole time."

"You're a disgrace!" He yelled and I cowered from habit.

"I don't even know why they chose me in the first place," I mumbled, "Look, I screwed up, but listen, you can't hurt Toothless."

"The dragon?" He spat, "That's all you're worried about? What about the people you almost killed?"

"He was just defending me," I said, "They all protect themselves."

"They've killed hundreds of us," My dad yelled in his booming voice.

"Well, we've killed thousands of them," I yelled back, surprised.

My dad paced angrily, so I decided I'd better explain now.

"They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food. back, they'll be eaten themselves," I continued, "There's something else on their island."

"So you've been to the nest," My dad said, interrupting me.

I stopped and snapped my mouth shut.

"How did you find it?" He asked, still sounding angry.

I held my hands out so he wouldn't get any closer to me. "No, no, I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the nest."

My dad had a thoughtful look on his face and my stomach sank. He was planning on how to get there.

But he had no idea what he was up against.

"No, no, its not what you think," I said quickly, "its like nothing you've ever seen."

However he brushed past me.

"You can't win this one," I yelled, "Just listen to me."

"Stop!" He yelled, shoving me back so that I fell over, "Why are you helping them. Have you forgotten? They killed Mina."

I winced sharply.

"She would've wanted to defeat the nest," dad said.

He straightened and glared at me like I was filthy. "You're not a warrior. You're not my son. Mina would've hated what you've become."

I curled and brought my hands to my chest as he walked out.

That hurt. That hurt so much. It was too painful and I felt crippled.

* * *

A few hours later and I was standing up on the cliff face, watching the ships being prepared to depart. I felt empty.

I flinched as I watched Toothless be loaded onto a ship, pulling against his restraints. He looked so fierce and frustrated.

I was helpless to do anything right now and it annoyed me that all my hard work in gaining Toothless' trust was being wasted now.

I watched the ships set out and stayed by the cliff until I could no longer see the boats.

"You've been here a long time."

Leaf's voice reached my ears, but I didn't look at her.

My mind was in conflict over Toothless and being disowned.

Leaf however, sounded happy.

I had found out that after Leaf had gotten out, Gary had finally planted a kiss on her. She punched him for it, but finally Gary confessed to liking only her.

Leaf… Actually gave in which surprised me.

But I supposed they were happy.

It was more than I could say for myself.

"You must feel terrible," Leaf continued, "You've lost everything."

Thank you so much for pointing that out, I thought sarcastically.

Now I really had nothing.

And it felt as terrible as when I had lost Mina. I feared that I would drive myself insane now. Where would I go? I was exiled from my community. How would I survive?

"Your home, your best friend, your dad," Leaf said.

Thanks for summing up what I had just thought I'd lost.

"Why couldn't I have just killed that dragon?" I asked, more to myself, "Wouldn't it have been better that way?"

Or better yet, why didn't I let someone else go after it? I knew I couldn't kill the dragon. I didn't have it in me.

And I was glad I'd made friends with Toothless. It was really one of my first friends after Mina and I had enjoyed my time with him.

"Well, why didn't you?" Leaf asked, sounding suspicious, "The rest of us would've."

I shook my head.

"Come on," Leaf said, "you kidnapped me and took me for a terrifying flight on that thing. The least you could do is tell me why you did all that?"

I turned reluctantly and stopped when I saw Ash, may, Harley and Gary were all watching me.

"I told them about Toothless," Leaf said.

"Great," I muttered.

Now my whole class knew how weak I really was.

"Why didn't you kill it Jaiden?" May asked, looking curious.

"I couldn't kill it… Because when I looked how frightened it looked, it reminded me of how frightened I was," I admitted reluctantly, "I looked at it, and I saw the same fearing look that Mina had given me."

Harley, strangely, gave me a sorrowful sympathetic look.

"You're so cool though," Ash exclaimed, "You're the first person I've ever seen to ride a dragon!"

Leaf turned and hit Ash for being insensitive, but somehow I couldn't help but laugh at the boy's enthusiasm and obliviousness.

"Thanks, you've made me feel better," I said after a while.

"That's all good," Gary said, "But there's still your dragon being used out there and all those warriors."

I flinched. "They probably won't come back."

"So what are you going to do?" Leaf asked.

"Knowing myself, probably something stupid," I muttered.

"Nah, you've already done that," Harley said brightly, "So go do something helpful, like trying to make peace with the dragons was."

My eyes widened as an idea came to me.

"I've got it!" I exclaimed, "Come with me."

And I ran towards the dragons cages.

* * *

A while later and I had all the dragons cooing for one of the trained warriors.

A Nadder for Leaf.

A Gronckle for Harley.

A Zippleback for May and Ash

And a Monstrous Nightmare for Gary (who looked terrified actually).

The Zippleback kept curiously nudging at May. It seemed to like May more than it did Ash. May was laughing though, seeming to enjoy the affection from the dragon.

"You're just like a pet," May said, rubbing its scaly head, "a great big, mind you kinda scary and dangerous, pet!"

"We're going to ride dragons too?" Harley asked, eyeing the Gronckle's spiny back.

I felt sorry for him, but he couldn't exactly ride the Terrible Terror which was much too small.

I nodded to him however and made some makeshift reins from rope.

Leaf was eager to hop onto the Nadder and waited eagerly for everyone else.

"What are we going to do on the dragons?" May asked, hopping onto one of the Zippleback's heads while Ash cautiously got onto the other.

"We're going to the nest," I said, "We're going to get Toothless back and rescue those stubborn warriors."

Harley let out a yelp as he mounted and I watched him adjust so he was no longer sitting directly on a spine.

"What happens if my dragon catches on fire?" Gary asked nervously.

"It shouldn't," I said, "It only does that to defend itself from us. As long as you're calm, it'll remain calm."

Everyone mounted and I climbed up behind Leaf. I would get Toothless as soon as I could, but I needed to get there first.

And then we took into the sky.

* * *

Toothless' POV

I wanted to get away. The foolish warriors had done exactly what they shouldn't have. They'd gone to the nest and burst it open.

The Red Death had been hit and it was very angry.

The dragons fled and I wanted to follow.

However, I was chained down and alone on the ship.

Red Death appeared and began wreaking havoc. He'd lit the ships on fire and now I was here, on a burning ship. And the flames frightened me.

I pulled and tugged, but I couldn't get away.

Yes, I was fire proof, but the flames would heat the metal chains eventually and they would burn my skin. Not only that, but the ship would sink and I would be underwater. I couldn't breathe under water.

My ears twitched as I heard a familiar voice yelling commandments. Jaiden!

I looked to see Jaiden drop down onto the ship and yell at Leaf.

"Ok, hold on, hold on," Jaiden said, his voice soothing as he pulled the band from my mouth.

He grabbed a broken wooden stick and jammed it at the bonds still holding me.

I shook violently, trying to help him desperately.

Jaiden jumped back as a broken mast fell down and shoved him away.

I screeched as the boat tipped over and I was sinking, weighed down by the bonds that held me.

Jaiden swam down and pulled at the chains with his bare hands.

He wasn't going to make it this way.

I desperately pulled, trying to do anything to break free and take him to safety.

However, Jaiden's form fell limp and bubbles escaped his mouth.

I roared in anguish as he was pulled away from me. I dropped my head in defeat.

Here I was, one of the most powerful beast, going to drown.

I raised my head as I saw Jaiden's dad. I gave him an even glare, wondering what he was going to do.

I didn't like him. I'd seen how he treated his son and it was not how a father should treat his child.

He paused and stared at me before going and…

Breaking my bonds.

I glared at him for a while longer, hoping he'd know that I still didn't trust him.

Then I shot out, catching him with my claws and dumping him on the ground.

I looked as I shook myself out and saw that Jaiden was still ok and standing, waiting.

I shook the water off and gestured for him to get on. I was going to beat this Red Death once and for all, but I would need Jaiden's help.

"You got it buddy," Jaiden said, running and jumping up.

He was about ready, when his dad grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, about everything," Allen said.

Jaiden shrugged lightly. "Yeah, me too."

"You don't have to go out there," His dad said.

Jaiden shrugged. "Someone's got to."

"I'm proud to call you my son," his dad said.

I felt the pause of Jaiden and then he kicked me off, saying thank you.

There was no other focus. I blasted Red Death with a plasma blast, causing Leaf to fall off and tumble in the air.

Only to land by Gary, who grinned stupidly.

"That thing has wings," Jaiden said.

Most dragons did, Jaiden.

"Let's see if he can use them, hey bud?" Jaiden said.

I turned and shot a plasma blast at the wings. When I turned my head slightly, I saw Red Death used the frail wings on his back. They were weak because he hardly used them and the force of the type of dives I did would surely tear through them.

I dodged and ducked, flying as fast as I could while Red Death chased me.

We had better think of a plan quickly.

"Ok Toothless, we're going to disappear," Jaiden said.

He flipped the tail and I shot up into the dark clouds.

Once in the clouds, I darted around like I would in the night sky. I was silent, I was deadly, I was dark as the night. That's why I was the Night Fury.

I shot plasma blasts from different angles. Over and over again.

Eventually Red Death had to wear down.

However, Red Death seemed to get fed up. He spewed fire all around the clouds and I screeched as my tail fin caught on fire, slowly burning away.

I panicked. Not long and I wouldn't be able to fly as well. I was going to fall.

"Oh, time's up," Jaiden said, "Let's hope this works. When I say, blast."

I nodded and roared and shot past Red Death teasingly, avoiding the teeth snapping.

This was stupid. I hoped it worked. I trust you Jaiden.

I increased my speed and flew directly in front.

"NOW!" Jaiden yelled.

I turned back, struggling to balance myself and shot a plasma blast into Red Death's mouth, where he was getting ready to ignite flames.

Red Death screeched and the fire burned in his body.

I was tumbling now, hardly able to control.

Red death hit the ground, an explosion happening.

However, I was busy dodging spines with my limited control and avoiding more fire. I was fire proof, but Jaiden wasn't.

I screeched as I lost all control, the artificial tail limply falling off.

I screeched again as I ran straight into the tail and I felt Jaiden's weight shift.

My head ached, but I felt the loss of my rider and when I turned, I saw he was limply falling towards the flames.

I right myself just slightly and used slow powerful strokes to push myself straight down towards Jaiden.

I screeched as I watched his leg catch on fire and I wrapped him in my embrace, wings folding around him and putting out the flame.

And I fell head first into the flames and straight to the ash on the ground.

I landed, skidded and my body screamed in pain.

Wings weren't meant to be folded this way and my head felt the worst. It felt worse than when the warriors had slammed it to the ground and sat on it.

Every part of my body protested in pain and I couldn't make any sense.

Where were we? Was Jaiden alive?

I stopped and clung tighter to the boy's body, hoping for anything that he was still alive.

I was relieved when I could feel a soft thudding in his chest. He was alive. For now.

Ash and smoke was everywhere. It seemed that Red Death had disintegrated. My eyes closed slightly, pain taking control of everything I was feeling.

"Jaiden! Jaiden!" I heard Allen yell, "Son!"

I wanted to let him know where we were, but I didn't even know.

Everywhere was ash.

I forced my eyes open at heavy panting and saw Allen standing there, looking at me.

I moaned slightly, letting him know I was still alive. Barely.

I rolled and flinched. The wiring wrapped around my from the bend contraption Jaiden had made to help me now ached painfully. It was burning hot against my skin and scales.

"Oh son." Allen fell to his knees. "I did this."

At least he could take the blame.

I watched everyone start to crowd around, silent and whispering as if they thought he was already dead.

I stared at Allen. There was just one thing I wanted to here from him. One thing I wanted to know so I knew that he could recognise his mistakes.

"Oh son… I'm so sorry," He said.

I made a noise of recognition and forced my tired, bruised and aching wings to open and show him.

"Jaiden!"

Allen ran and inspected Jaiden and put his head to Jaiden's chest.

"Oh, he's alive," Allen said, sounding relieved, "You brought him back alive."

Cheers sounded and my head rang in protest.

I wasn't sure if I could get off this island.

"Thank you," Allen said, lightly resting his hand on my head, "For saving him. I'll… Help you."

I groaned slightly and then it became too much as I passed out.

* * *

 **Me: I know this battle was a little skimped over, but like I said, if you've seen the movie, you already sort of know what happens. I included enough detail though, right?**

 **Jaiden: Yeah, but does this mean you're almost done?**

 **Me: Yeah... I have three more chapters after this. And this is where I divert a little from the HHTYD storyline. So I'm a little nervous to see if you guys will like it.**


	10. Accepting Anguish

**Accepting Anguish**

Toothless' POV

It was a long time before I woke up. And then after my injuries had healed, Jaiden still slept in a comatose state.

It was finally that I got to visit him that I managed to nudge him awake.

Stepping on Jaiden's belly had seemed to always wake him, so I tried it again and he flew awake, clutching his stomach.

"Hey Toothless," Jaiden said softly.

I jumped around the small enclosed space, knocking things over.

His eyes widened. "I'm in my house." He looked at me as I hung from the rafter. "You're in my house! Does dad know you're here!?"

He went to get up and suddenly stopped.

I landed in front of him, tilting my head to him.

He breathed heavy and swung his feet out of bed.

I instantly noticed the presence of a fake limb attached to his body.

He gave me a disbelieving look and I gently nudged him.

I had lost half my tail after all. I knew how it felt.

He took a deep breath, tried to stand and fell.

So I nudged myself under his arm and helped him walk until he got used to the fake limb.

He opened the door and blinked in disbelief.

I went to follow him, but the door slammed in my face. I whined to let hum know I was trapped, but it seemed like he wasn't paying any attention.

I could hear things outside. There was a commotion happening.

I scratched at the door lightly. Then finally, I backed up and burst through the door. I jumped over two warriors and roared lightly at Jaiden. I saw the new fake tail in his arms and it made me pleased.

Jaiden went about setting it up on me and then jumped on my back.

"Ready?" He asked and he clicked his prothetic limp into place on the newly adjusted equipment.

I roared and shook my ears. As if he needed to ask.

He nudged me lightly and I took off into the sky.

* * *

Jaiden's POV

After my flight, I landed where my dad was looking serious.

I jumped off Toothless and headed to my dad.

"After we shipped Toothless and yourself back, some warrior stayed back to inspect the nest," he said.

Oh, please don't tell me there was more.

"The nest was empty of dragons," dad said, "They all come and go from here now and many people are riding them."

He gestured to one of the previous torches filled with fish for the dragons.

"I think we'll need your help to manage this now," he said, "I'm putting you in charge."

My eyes widened a little. Was I ready to do such a thing as take care of swarms of the dragons?

"Well, I could try," I said slowly.

My dad pat my back and I stumbled under the force.

"Good," he said, "Now, we brought some things back from the dragon nest that me found that I think you should see."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you ready?" dad said seriously, "It will not be easy."

I tilted my head slightly.

"Its from the warriors," Dad explained.

I thought for a moment. Did I want to face something that would tell me for certain what happened to those five elite warrior?

I took a deep breath.

I was ready to face to truth now.

I had other friends now. No, they would never replace Mina. She was something no one would ever be able to replace. But they were still my friends now and I had support.

I looked back at my new friends; Harley, Ash, May, Gary and Leaf and I smiled.

They were goofy.

I nodded at my dad.

He took me to a more secluded place and gestured to a trunk.

I shook my head. "You open it and show me."

My dad opened it and took out a long, bent item with a sharp pointed end.

A lance. Not any lance.

This was Solidad's lance. That particular head and the patterns engraved over it were signature to her.

It was bent and the middle seemed melted. Melted in the place where she would've held it.

I swallowed thickly.

Dad pulled out a small ring next. It was also Solidad's. It was her signature ring. The metal was scorched, but not melted. The amber coloured gem was still in tact. It was almost in perfect condition.

"Harley wanted to keep this," dad said, "But I told him I needed to show you first."

I nodded wordlessly. I couldn't speak.

These items were like saying Solidad had gone. For her not to be wearing her signature ring, for it to be here…

Dad took out a tiny looking hair pin. It was mostly scorched, but recognisable.

"Dawn's," I said, recognising it.

Dad nodded.

He laid it in front of the box where the bent lance and ring was.

Then he added another item, two short axes. The wooden handles were gone, but the metal was still recognisable. These were… Paul's own handiwork. I could pick that anywhere. Those were two of his finest axes. And they were made specifically for Dawn before she left.

Paul seemed to have had a strong connection to Dawn. She was two whole years younger than him, and had lost her father the same way Paul had lost his parents. Paul always had said that he felt responsible for taking care of her. Paul himself had taught Dawn personally how to use the axes at a young age and by the time she went on the raid with the other 5 warriors, she was already more skilled than most warriors and her small size and agility came in handy.

I touched the blade of the axe without cutting myself.

How could someone so young deserve to die at the hands of a dragon?

That was yet another person Paul and Reggie had lost.

The next item was a hammer head. A large hammer, ornately carved and I recognised it because the user of such hammer, also tended to use a smaller version of it on Ash.

Misty's well known mallet. Her hammer was a large version of her famed mallet and she was one of the few strong enough to wield such a heavy weapon.

"I think Ash broke down," dad said, "He hasn't come back here to collect it."

Misty had been Ash's best friend. She'd had a big crush on him back then, but like Leaf, she felt responsible for keeping Ash in line.

I'd seen them around. All four of them seemed to be a group of great friends back then. It was Leaf, Misty, Ash and Gary.

The next item he took out belonged to the warrior with a giant crush on May. It was Drew's sword.

The leather around the handle was gone, but other than that, it seemed to still be in good condition aside the few kinks in the blade. If Paul or Reggie were to straighten it and sharpen it, it would be a useable weapon again.

"May hasn't come to see yet," Dad explained, "The last two things… I think you should get out yourself."

I stayed still.

"I will give you some time alone," dad said, getting up to walk away.

I looked at Toothless who was, strangely, glaring back.

I shook my head and bent to look in the box, holding back a strangled sob when I instantly recognised the items inside.

A black and red recurve bow, a quiver of arrows… And a smooth grey stone broken in half.

I knelt and ran a finger along the bow.

It was something Mina had always slung over her shoulder, ready for an attack. The quiver was scorched badly and there were no arrows inside, but it still reminded me of the times it was packed full. It reminded me of the way Mina would stand in front of me and pick away at the dragons from afar with deadly accurate shots.

She had always been better with her bow and arrows and she loved it, but she was never so good at close combat, barely struggling to hold her own.

And the rock…

It looked like just an ordinary rock, but I knew what it actually was. It was the other communication stone. And it was broken in half and useless.

I shook slightly and brought the items out of the box, hugging them close and trying not to cry in anguish.

This was all that was left. No Mina. She really was gone. For so long I had fooled myself.

Toothless let out a fierce growl and knocked me over. He swiped the weapon from my hands and jumped off. I screeched in horror as Toothless jumped on the weapon and stomped down, splintering it. Then he reeled back and shot a plasma blast at it. He growled, slapped me in the face with his ear and darted away.

I knelt, stunned and numb. All that was left was a blacked mark on the ground. There was not even any ash. It had disintegrated into nothing.

And I wept in anguish.

* * *

 **Me: Toothless is so cruel.**

 **Jaiden: Why would you do that? I already knew Mina was dead**

 **Me: Aw sorry Jaiden.**


	11. Night Fury

**Night Fury**

Jaiden's POV

It took me another week to recover from the shock of completely losing Mina. In that time, I had not at all seen Toothless.

He had gone missing and now it was staring to worry me. Toothless couldn't fly on his own.

I wanted to look for him, but I was busy with my new responsibilities and once the end of the day came, I was too exhausted not to collapse into bed.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. I missed my best friend.

Leaf, Ash, May, Gary and Harley promised to keep a look out for him, but I doubted Toothless would let them find him if he really wanted to hide.

My dad had said there was something else they'd gotten from the island. They called it miracle water. It was pure and clear and had the abilities to rapidly heal injuries. They said it could heal anything but death.

We had a limited amount of it, so dad had told me that they were saving it for emergencies.

However, one day, I found that May was holding two small vials of it.

They were fighting over it and I came closer to listen to what they were saying.

"Allen gave it to me, I get to hold them," May said.

"But he said one for each warrior," Ash complained, "I should hold my own."

Ash lunged at May and she growled, still holding onto it.

They wrestled and wrestled, one of the vials between them.

"Stop!" I yelled, "It will break!"

However, it was too late.

The vial shattered and splashed on a nearby Nadder. This Nadder was one of the blueish green ones, but it had a few pink scales scattered through its other scales.

Both Ash and May stopped and I blinked as the Nadder started screeching and writhing around.

It glowed a bright white, and its screeches started to sound more human. It was quite eerie. I closed my eyes, unable to see with the bright light there.

When the screaming and screeching died down, I finally opened my eyes and my eyes widened in surprise.

There, in front of us was no longer a Nadder.

It was a very dirty, but very much alive warrior… Solidad.

She collapsed to the ground and I covered my eyes realising she had no clothes on.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Solidad?" May asked, "Hang on, I'll get you a covering! ASH! Cover your eyes for goodness sake!"

"How on earth?" I asked.

How was Solidad here? I'd seen her stuff. She should be gone.

"W-What?" Solidad's voice was scratchy, but it was her.

I heard footsteps again.

"Ok, she's covered," May said.

I opened my eyes and saw Solidad was wrapped in a blanket.

"How?" I asked.

Solidad's eyes widened and she looked around quickly.

"Drew!" She exclaimed, "Dawn! Where's Mina? Where's Misty?"

"Hey, calm down," I said, "What happened?"

"The Red Death," Solidad said.

Red Death? Was that the big dragon that Toothless and I had defeated?

"On the island!" Solidad exclaimed, "In their nest. It turned us into dragons."

She looked down at herself and blinked. "I'm human again… I'm a human again."

By now, many others were starting to crowd around. Harley rushed to Solidad and the two shared a tearful reunion.

But I was caught on Solidad's words. They'd turned into dragons.

I grabbed her shoulders. "Where's Mina?"

Solidad held her head. "Oh, its awful. Red Death turned us into dragons and then he controlled us." She looked around. "How did you turn me back?"

"It must've been the miracle water," May said, "They said it can heal anything."

"Do you know where the others are?" Ash asked eagerly, "Where's Misty? We'll test the miracle water."

"Let me think," Solidad said, "Everything's a bit foggy. I think i could find the others. If Red Death hadn't eaten them. We got separated."

I felt a sinking feeling again.

"It got Drew first. Drew… Drew was…" Solidad frowned in concentration. "Drew turned into a Zippleback right in front of me and then attacked me. Red Death controlled him."

I hoped that no one had slayed the dragons that were actually our warriors.

Solidad looked around. "Wow, there are lots of Zipplebacks here."

May ran to get the Zippleback that had taken a liking to her. "I'll go round them up."

The Zippleback however, walked to Solidad and nudged her.

"No need," Solidad said, rubbing the Zippleback on one of its heads. "He's found us."

"This is Drew?" May asked, looking at the dragon in front of her.

Solidad nodded and I could see how sorrowful the dragon looked.

"I'll get more miracle water and we'll test it," I said, "Ash, get some more coverings for when they change back. May, stay with Solidad. Solidad… Just try to remember. And Harley?" I trailed off a little. "Just do what you want."

I ran off to get some more miracle water.

I was hopeful. There was a chance that Mina was still alive. it seemed slim, knowing how many dragons had died, but it was still enough of a chance.

* * *

By the time, I had explained to my father what was happening and gotten enough of the miracle water to hopefully cure all the other warriors, Solidad had been taken inside and dressed.

There was something different about her, and it didn't take long to find out.

There was a slit in the back of her shirt and two wings were poking through. They looked like her dragon wings, but they were more size proportionate to her body.

Now she was outside and clean and there were three dragons around her. One was a Monstrous Nightmare, one was a Zippleback (whom I knew was actually Drew) and the other was a Terrible Terror.

Solidad was gently rubbing the Zippleback's head affectionately and speaking softly.

It seemed many had gathered, including Leaf, Gary, May, Ash, Harley (still clinging slightly to Solidad), Paul and Reggie.

"Who have you found?" I asked.

"They found me," Solidad said, "This is Drew as you know." She pointed to the Nightmare. "That's Misty." She pointed to the Terror. "That's Dawn."

I watched Ash brighten. And Paul flinched a little and stared down at the tiny dragon.

The Terror looked back at him and jumped up on his head.

I laughed slightly, but choked.

She hadn't said anything about Mina.

"Let's turn them back," I said.

After splashing each of the dragons with some miracle water, each screeched as Solidad had done.

After the white light had died down, Drew, Dawn and Misty lay on the ground and Ash covered their bodies with blankets.

Each of the missing warriors held their heads as if in agony.

"I never thought I'd be a human again," Drew muttered, "I thought I was going to be a training dragon forever."

So THAT was why the Zippleback hadn't seemed as vicious. That was why it had looked curiously at May.

Dawn shivered and pulled the blanket tighter. "At least you didn't get almost eaten by Red Death."

Misty puffed her cheeks. "Yeah, well, I had a table thrown at my head." She looked accusingly at my dad.

Misty was tackled over by Ash, who looked so happy he could've burst.

"Misty!" He exclaimed, "I missed you so much."

Misty blinked and slowly went red. "Ash!"

Without the prop of her hammer, she simply used her hand to cuff Ash over the head and pull the blanket tighter.

"Troublesome woman," Paul muttered, bending down to help Dawn up.

"Aw, don't be so harsh on her," Reggie said, punching Paul's shoulder and crushing Dawn in a hug, "I'm glad that she's back."

Dawn went slightly pink. "Reggie. Paul. I missed you."

"We missed you too, Squirt," Reggie said affectionately, "Even if Paul won't admit it."

Paul shrugged and turned away.

Dawn looked sad for a moment, but then brightened when Paul sent her a small smile.

"Drew!" May exclaimed.

Drew smirked. "Hey May, miss me much?"

May puffed her cheeks and stomped her feet, red in the face. "I did not! Stupid Grasshead. You can stay a dragon. At least you were useful then."

"Harsh," Drew said, "At least I can still fly."

He dropped the blanket slightly to let his wings unfold. They were the same as a Zippleback's wings.

"Well, they match the rest of you, grassy," May retorted at seeing the green wings.

"Oh hun, just kiss and make up," Harley said, shoving May and Drew together.

May and Drew went red and jumped apart and Solidad laughed.

I watched them all, happily reuniting and felt like I was missing out on something.

Each of the warriors who had been dragons, still had there wings poking out on their back.

I looked at Solidad, silently asking a question.

"Mina hasn't come," Solidad said, "I have not seen Mina since she ran away. She managed to escape the nest. Red Death made her into a dragon I'd never seen before. He had plans to use her to breed a new species, but she ran away."

"What dragon was she?" I asked, feeling dread.

Surely no one had already killed her.

Solidad's eyes closed as she thought.

"Mina was smaller than many dragons," Dawn said, "But she wasn't the smallest. She was still much bigger than I was."

"She had very distinctive eyes," Misty said, "Vibrant green."

"I could hear her almost every time there was a raid on the village," Drew said, "She made a distinctive noise."

"She was sleek black," Solidad said, "And one of a kind. I told you that Red Death planned to breed a new species. She blended well with the night sky."

Night…Sky…

"Night Fury," Paul said, looking directly at me as his voice echoed my thoughts.

* * *

 **Me: Mwahahaha! That's my major twist in this story.**

 **Jaiden: It's pretty lucky that Ash and May decided to argue then.**

 **Me: That it is. It's also pretty lucky that Solidad was right there.**

 **Well done to .show for picking up on that little hint I dropped. To be honest, that hint was an accident. I was meant to write 'Everything I did reminded him of Mina' but seems my subconscious kicked in and I wrote the wrong thing. Also, congrats to anyone else who picked up on that as well.**

 **One more chapter after this.**


	12. Dragon Warriors: Finale

**Dragon Warriors: Finale**

Every pair of eyes turned to me and I could only stand still in shock.

This whole time… Mina had been right there?

But now, where was she? I had not seen her for a few days and now I felt sick at the possibility of losing her right in front of me.

I was going to find her. I had to find her.

Without another word to anyone, I took a blanket and ran out. I needed to find Toothless… Or Mina. There was the high possibility that my newest friend was actually my old friend.

I wondered if that was why the dragon had never killed me that first time when it most definitely had the power to.

Everything was starting to make sense. No wonder everything Toothless did reminded me of Mina.

But then why did she react so strongly to seeing Mina's bow and arrows? Why would she destroy her precious possessions?

I had to know what was going through her mind.

I didn't know where I was going until I ended up in the ditch where I'd first gotten close to the dragon.

I clutched the blanket close and pat my pockets, hoping the miracle water was still alright. Yes, it was ok. I had everything I needed.

I looked down and squinted in the shadows where a pair of green eyes was looking back at me.

My heart jumped.

I scrambled down, approaching her gently. "Hey there, buddy. I'm sorry for making you angry. Do you forgive me?"

The dragon glared slightly before walking out slowly.

I held a hand up, watching it shake and the dragon in front of me put her nose against my palm.

Could this really be Mina? What if she didn't remember who I was?

I smiled gently, so as not to startle the dragon as I took the miracle water out. It just looked like normal water. So far, so good. The dragon suspected nothing.

I opened the cap to the vial and took a deep breath before splashing the water on her head.

The dragon screeched and burst into bright white, as the other dragons had done. I shut my eyes and blindly threw the blanket at her, hoping I'd covered most of her.

I waited a while, before I dared to peek out.

Luckily Mina had pulled the blanket around her, but her arms poked out and she was looking at them with widened eyes. She tentatively ran a hand over her arms, as if checking to see if it was real and then she looked up at me.

"Jaiden," She said softly.

There had to be no better sound.

"Mina," I replied, not able to help the grin on my face.

"Uh…" She looked down at herself and blushed slightly in embarrassment. "I swear I didn't mean to."

I blinked. "Didn't mean to what?"

"I didn't think I'd ever be human," Mina said, "I didn't mean to react so strongly when you saw my stuff. I just wanted you to get over it. I was sure I was a goner."

I shook my head and bent down to look her in the eyes. Vibrant green eyes.

"Nothing could ever replace you," I said, "Not even Toothless could've replaced you because I still missed you."

Mina smiled wryly.

"Come on," I said, helping her up, "You'll probably want to get dressed and I want to hear the fully story."

Mina nodded and I helped her climb out.

* * *

It turned out that Mina and the other warriors hadn't suffered any damage to their human bodies because of the dragons.

Not even Mina, who I had seen missing a tail fin, was damaged.

"That's because humans don't have tails, Jaiden," She had explained while laughing at me, "So my human body had nothing to lose."

Mina still had her wings, just like all the other warriors.

They weren't called just warriors anymore. They were called Dragon Warriors.

Someone had offered to be able to remove the wings with a high technology procedure, however all the Dragon Warriors seemed to like their wings. They would be able to fly in the air without the use of another dragon and they had adjusted their clothes to accommodate for the extra limbs from their back.

It had now been a few months since they'd come back and they had adjusted back to being human alright.

Harley was still clinging to Solidad more than usual… But that was just what you called a whipped boyfriend.

May and Drew teased Solidad and Harley about it, but they would just retort right back about May and Drew's own relationship.

Which, that had actually happened.

Sometime, May and Drew had become a couple. I don't know exactly when it had been, but it was true. May and Drew confirmed it themselves… Well… Drew confirmed it, May just blushed.

Ash and Misty took a while, but Misty had eventually gotten through Ash's dense head that she liked him. Actually, correction, Ash had apparently thought they were dating, Misty didn't. It all was cleared up when Ash went for a kiss, thinking it was ok. Of course, he didn't escape without a trusty mallet whack.

Actually, it seemed like all the Dragon Warriors were getting romance as Dawn and Paul (of all people) ended together somehow. But I didn't know how that happened either since Paul wouldn't speak of it and Dawn could only blush and stutter.

Mina, at first had been reluctant to even look at me. She later told me that she was so ashamed of failing. I reminded her that we finished Red Death together, but she still seemed so embarrassed. After a while though, she slowly recovered and now we were back to being best friends again.

I was glad. I had missed her.

"Jaiden, aren't you coming?" Mina asked.

I looked up to see her, wings flapping in smooth long strokes on her back as she hovered in the air just above me. She landed and then held out her hand.

"I suppose I should," I said, grabbing her hand.

Mina hugged me tightly from behind and then lifted into the air again.

I smiled happily as the breeze brushed my face, feeling comforted by Mina's arms.

Everything felt like it was working out again.

"Mina! I love you!" I called.

I stopped as I surprised even myself. Well… I guess if I said it so unconsciously. Then shrieked as I felt myself drop out of the air and tumble towards the water.

It only took moments before a I heard the whistle of the wind cutting past Mina's wings as she dove down and caught me.

"Sorry Jaiden," She said, giggling, "You shouldn't surprise me like that."

She was so casual about what I'd just said, even though she seemed to have been surprised.

"Aren't you shocked?" I asked in disbelief.

Mina laughed lightly. "I've known for a while. It just surprised me that you decided to yell out then."

I shook my head slightly. "How could you have known?"

How did I not know and she did?

Mina laughed. "I'm your best friend Jaiden. I know you."

She landed and put me down and I turned to give her a questioning look.

She only grinned cheekily. "You talk in your sleep."

I went bright red. I could feel my cheeks burning.

Mina hugged me tightly. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I love you too."

I paused and hugged her.

It was a little strange at first. I thought her wings would be in the way, but my hands seemed to rest comfortably just below them.

"Hey Mina," I said.

"Mm?" She asked.

"I'm so happy to have you back," I said.

Mina laughed at me.

"Jaiden, you're a silly boy. You always had part of me," Mina said. She tapped my head. "In here. I was in your memories. I never left there."

I pouted at her. "That's not what I meant."

Mina cupped my cheek gently. "Yes, I know. I'm here now though. Ok? So stop worrying."

I put my forehead on hers and blew lightly on her face.

She giggled and wriggled her nose. "That tickles."

I laughed at her and did it again.

"Jaiden!" She shrieked as I suddenly attacked her sides.

She screeched and dropped to the ground in an attempt to escape, but I followed her and tickled her mercilessly.

It sure was good to have my best friend back.

After I'd let up, she panted and puffed and I lay on my back.

Mina crossed her arms. "For that, you get to be my pillow."

With that, she dropped herself at my side and lay her head on my stomach.

I grunted at the impact, but decided to let her be as I gently played with her hair.

She'd cut it short again, but even so, it was full of knots from her reckless behaviour. It was dirty, as was herself, but she had the biggest grin on her face.

She was happy how she was. And I didn't mind one bit.

This was part of accepting who she was.

And I knew she would do the same.

Because we would always be best friends.

I chuckled lightly as I thought. It hadn't really been me training a dragon to be ridden. It had been the dragon that had trained me.

She had trained me how to cooperate with others and make friends. And mostly, to be able to use my own abilities.

I'd been trained by a dragon.

* * *

 **Me: And the end!**

 **Jaiden: Oh... Really?**

 **Me: Yup! And hey, I'm around again!**

 **I was considering writing four more parts. Like for the contest, festival, poke and ikari moments. What do you guys think?**


End file.
